


Get Dressed! (It's Time To Shine!)

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar realizes this isn't his finest moment, but his going to damn well enjoy it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Dressed! (It's Time To Shine!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [appleschnapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleschnapple/gifts).



“Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress!”

Iron Bull could only grin in response, sharing that look with Sera whilst Vivienne made a noise at the back of her throat that sounds like a mixture between a cat dying and a bronto murmuring in disagreement at the plan that Solas had decided would be the best way to infiltrate into another rebel red Templar's campsite near the outskirts of Montsimmard.

Sera tossed her small, sponge ball (Adaar swore he had seen that stolen from a group of children when he had first met her, which probably explained the countless amount of adolescents that shouted abuse at Sera's window most Tuesdays after their lessons) from hand to hand, still grinning like the cat who got the cream as Solas presented him with the dress he was meant to be wearing for this plan to work.

Adaar hated to admit it, but the dress was pretty nice.

It was embedded with flowers around the cuffs of the arms of the dress with the material a mixture of satin and velvet, heavy and light all at once and more than enough of it to cover the fact that was packing a rather large weapon under it all. No pun intended.

He still didn't get why he had to be one to wear it, but Bull had suggested it which in his mind was a perfectly good reason not to wear the damn thing.

“It's just a distraction technique so Vivienne can work her magic, right, right?” Sera explained, nudging Vivienne with a smirk as she did so which made both Iron Bull and Adaar step back slightly in case in return Vivienne decided to nudge her with a rock fist over the nearest cliff.

“Then you can work _your_ magic Inquisitor!” Bull said, unable to help a nudge of his own, placing Adaar forward a few steps with a giggle that Adaar had noticed the Bull often voiced in the direst situations. It wasn't that bad of a giggle actually, it was just unexpected which was probably what made the damned thing cute – again something unexpected considering he didn't find the Bull cute at all.

Adaar did appreciate his smile though, that was rather nice and he had to agree that at least the Bull had good taste in dresses considering he helped Solas pick them out, and his eyes-

But that was beside the point!

“Fine!” He groused, grabbing the blue dress from Solas and bringing it up to inspect the fine material before he let it drop and hang over his arm again, glaring up at the four of them (well three, Vivienne looked far from impressed) whom had such giant grins on their faces it felt as though they weren't about to infiltrate a rebel camp just to find an artefact Vivienne needed for an ' _experimental spell-binding business that was no concern of his, or at least, not yet_ '.

He went over to get changed behind a large group of bushes, grumbling all the way as he pulled off his leather skins and pants to place them beside the bush that him and the rest of the group would be wandering past when escaping the campsite – if their plan didn't go to shit that is, you never really knew where a plan would go when the start of it was ' _dress Adaar up in a pretty blue dress then send him wandering into a Templar camp pretending his a drunken lout_ ' and that was only the start of it!

When he went to pull the damned dressed over his head he heard movement from in front of the bushes and almost jumped out of his skin once he looked up and saw Iron Bull staring out at the horizon in front of the bush, arms crossed and humming a small tune under his breath.

“Do you mind?” Adaar asked, annoyed with both the Bull's intrusion and how his horn was now caught on what he hoped to be the sleeve of this dress he was to put on.

“Just looking out for your dignity, maybe even looking for conversation,” Bull responded, the smirk that was no doubt on his face apparent even in his voice in a way that made Adaar blush whilst he struggled with the sleeves now that he had managed to get them from being trapped in his horns, “think of it this way Adaar! We could be running into a Templar trap and this last conversation may be the last we'll ever have!”

Adaar silently thanked whatever merciful creature above if that was the case, though he knew it to be a half-hearted thought on his part.

Once he was done with both the sleeves, the straps around his waist and the zip that started below his ribs to his chest, Adaar made a tutting noise that caused the Bull to turn around and face him. His reaction being that his face immediately split into a wide, toothy grin and another giggle escaped him that made Adaar stand up even straighter, almost in retaliation to the action.

He did realize that wearing a blue silky dress may not have been one of his finest moments, but he was going to damn well enjoy it anyway!

In response the Bull merely wiped a tear from his eye, shaking the drop from his finger as he continued to giggle, “Well kadan, nobody ever called me the best dressed in the Qun for nothing! You're the best drunken lout I've ever seen, and I've seen my fair few, look you've even got the tussled hair for it too!”

And with that the Bull touched a lock of hair fondly before he ruffled it once more, grinning as he retracted his hand to bring it to rest on the pommel of that axe he loved and cherished so much. It was strange that he used that same hand to touch Adaar and he had never thought of it before, but maybe it meant something to Bull or maybe he just needed to stop eating late at night because it was clearly affecting the way his thought processes were going.

“You are the worst person ever,” Adaar declared, picking up his dress so he would be able to slip his large feet into his boots, “And if we do live through this I think I might just get Sera to high five your face multiple times during meetings.”

“Montilyet would never let you! She prefers me!”

“Prefers you? Get off it, she's sick of you trudging mud into the place whenever we come back, and she's not the only one actually!”

In response Bull grabbed his shoulder and pulled him through the bushes, tearing the ends of the frills on the dress as he did so, enough that a loud shredding noise made Sera, Vivienne and Solas look over with looks of horror that Adaar genuinely felt shape on his own face once he realized what had just happened, courtesy of the Qunari in front of him.

At his aghast look Bull clapped him on the shoulder, bringing him close to nudge his nose with the tips of his knuckles: “ _Now_ you're the best looking drunken lout I've ever seen!”

“I will murder you in your sleep,” Adaar responded, only to be pushed forward to join the rest of the group with his nice (now tattered) blue dress flowing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for appleschnapple, who is a lovely writer and a brilliant artist. She deserves all the gifts! You should go check her stuff out!


End file.
